


Capisce?

by brightbulbs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbulbs/pseuds/brightbulbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>word prompt - "capisce"</p><p>or: ian and mickey if they were italian-american lovers from jersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capisce?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandyfuckinmilkovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyfuckinmilkovich/gifts).



> I dedicate this to the anon who embarrassed themselves trying to threaten me using botched italian-american english...

“Ay, Mickey” Ian yells from the kitchen, spooning chicken cacciatore onto dinner plates. “Dinner’s ready. Mangia, you big gavone!” 

“Better not be that lasagna, I smell” Mickey says walking into the kitchen, wearing his sweat stained tank. He scratches his belly looking over the meal before him. The dinner table is already set up with bread and olive oil which Mickey had been snacking on prior to dinner being ready. “That shit gives me agita like you would not believe.”

“Don’t I know it. You wouldn’t stop pissin’ and moanin’ after the last time we had it. I’ve learned my lesson. Got some chicken for ya.” Ian says, handing a plate over to his boyfriend. In the process, the serving spoon falls to the floor sending tomato sauce all over the linoleum. “ _marone_ …” Ian mutters under his breath. 

“Ay, you know what happened to me today?” Mickey says, taking his seat at the dinner table as Ian grabs a paper towel to clean up the spilled tomato sauce. 

“What happened, Mickey?”

“Well, I was walkin’ down the street and this guy, he says to me – you know what he says to me?”

“What does he say, Mickey? I’m all ears”

“He says… ‘how you doin’ sweetheart?’ and I’m thinkin’ –  _how you doin’_   _sweetheart_  !? This guy is out of his fucking mind.” Mickey’s hand taps the side of his head and swings outward. The gold chain around his neck moves back and forth as he motions with his hands. 

“So, whad’you say to him?” Ian asks, throwing the plastic serving spoon into the sink and bringing his own plate over to the dinner table. He lifts his wine glass, and clinks it against Mickey’s, as Mickey instinctively lifts his own. “Salud” they both mutter under their breath. They take a drink, and then Mickey continues. 

“Oh, I says to the guy: I ain’t your sweetheart. Say it again, and we’re gonna have problems, capisce?” Mickey’s eyebrows raise emphatically, and he swings both hands out wide in an attempt to show how very serious he was. “And you know what?”

“What”

“This guy ain’t say no capisce back. No capisce, no nothing.”

“Shit, what d’you do, Mick?”

“Well things were gettin’ a little weird. I got this stunad looking at me like he’s fucking amused.” Mickey shoves some chicken into his mouth, chews and swallows. “I told tha guy, y’know you keep starin’ at me like that I’m gonna bust your kneecaps”

“You bust his kneecaps?” Ian says around a piece of red bell pepper. 

“Nah, I just says to him ah fanabola and I walked away. He ain’t worth my time”

Ian nods in understanding. “Ay, you might not be that guy’s sweetheart…” Ian starts, pointing directly at Mickey. “But you sure is my sweetheart, capisce?” 

Mickey grins. “Capisce.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note: I am Italian-American and my parents are from Jersey. Yes, we do talk like this at home.


End file.
